We Didn't Start the Fire
by alienangel19852003
Summary: Phoebe gets a premoniton on a routine trip to the grocery store that makes the Halliwells' lives a bit more interesing.Thanks for the reviews, you guys! We fixed the chapters, and chapter 3 is coming soon!
1. Tanturms and Tuna Fish

**Title: **We Didn't Start the Fire

**Author: **alienangel19852003 with special guest star Miandra Neves

**Rating: **M, cursing, sex, violence,… stuff not for children's eyes

**Disclaimer: **Okay obviously I don't own_ Charmed_. Otherwise I wouldn't be giving this stuff away for free over here. I don't even on the original character in the story, Cilla is solely the work of Miss Neves.

**Authors Note: **We wrote most of this during the first week of college, and well you know how that is. So forgive any typos and other shit we fucked up. Yeah it's another Chris and other female character story. So what? Who else are we gonna pair him with? I've already done the Lizzie pairing, and there's a Buffy pairing out there. I have a Roswell one in the works. A Jack and Bobby pairing. What's left? Bianca? Ha! I don't think so.

**Summary: **The story takes place right after the _Courtship of Wyatt's Father_ and long before Spi_n City_. Piper is about two or three months pregnant with Chris and barely showing. Phoebe is living in town with Jason. Paige is still living with Richard. So basically _Mata Hari_ never happened and the end of _I Dream of Phoebe_ never happened either.

**Chapter** 1

Chris heaved a heavy sigh. Shopping with the sisters always made him want to jump off a bridge. And since Paige and Phoebe were with Piper, simple grocery shopping three times worse.

Piper was insistent on having a big dinner. He remembered vividly the conversation that put him here in the first place.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why don't you guys come by for dinner tomorrow night?" Piper suggested with an eager smile. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other hesitantly before looking back at Piper.

"Um… well… I kinda already have plans," Paige explained.

"What?" an edge of irritation scratched Piper's words.

"It's not that we don't want to, but," Phoebe began.

"This is the first time you two came by in the last week. Not even a phone call!" Piper ranted, "The least you could do is sit down to a dinner, like a _normal_ family!" With that, Piper flicked her wrist and the pillow Chris was tossing in the air, out of boredom as he sat on the couch, exploded as she stormed off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chris was brought out of his reminiscing by the sound of Phoebe's voice.

"Chris! Pick it up so we can get outta here…"

-----------------------------------

Cilla walked through the door into the grocery store. She made sure to take note of how many people were around. Someone was bound to see her, as many people as there were, but it wasn't anything she hadn't handled before. She fingered the chain she wore around her hand for a moment before heading for the center of the grocery store. She made sure to keep head down so that her shoulder-long raven locks curtained her face, properly keeping her face hidden from the security cameras. She'd been doing this long enough, she knew how to avoid giving a good shot of her face.

She clicked the metal bead of her tounge ring against the back of her teeth. A nervous habit at times, but most times out of sheer boredom. Shoplifting gave her no thrill… It never had. It was only necessity.

She took a little time filling her jacket pockets with small items, mostly canned items. Every few moments, she'd cut her eyes to either end of the aisles to see if anyone was coming. She knew better than to take from an aislethat were already occupied. Some people were really just too nosy…

She had enough from the canned food aisle to last her a week or so. She made sure to grab a can of tuna for Stray. Just as she stepped out of the aisle, something or someone knocked her to the ground, causing the cans in her pockets to go crashing to the ground. She only caught a glimpse of the asshole that ran into her, but he just kept walking, pushing the buggy abandoned by a woman that knelt down to help her.

-----------------------------------

Chris bumped into something, but he was too deep in thought to notice what it was and just started to push the shopping cart when Phoebe let go of it, following Paige and his mom.

He didn't want to get bitched at by Phoebe again, so he ignored the thud and clanking of cans hitting the floor behind him. He didn't think much of it until Paige whacked him on the arm.

"What!" he demanded, rubbing his arm.

"You just knocked over that poor girl," Paige said.

"What girl?" Chris asked obliviously.

Paige just rolled her eyes; "You bumped into her,"

"I wasn't paying attention. What does she look like?"

"Black hair, leather jacket… Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked suddenly, looking around. Chris looked about as well. Piper had also disappeared.

He saw Phoebe sitting on her knees all the way back where he had supposedly bumped into that girl. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Phoebe? You rush me up and now you're sitting on the floor?" he snapped, pulling his aunt to her feet.

"What?" Phoebe asked disconcertedly.

"Why were you on the floor?" Chris asked.

"That girl…" was all that Phoebe could manage.

"That girl what?" Chris asked, urging her to elaborate.

"She was stealing and when you bumped into each other, she fell and I helped her… and I had a premonition when she touched me," Phoebe explained.

"HEY!"

Chris turned to she that his mother and Paige were already at the check-out counter waiting for them, Piper's hands on her hips impatiently.

"What's taking you two so long?" she asked.

"Let's just go," Phoebe said to Chris, "I'll explain everything when we get home."

-----------------------------------

Cilla opened the door to her apartment. After locking all of the locks back, she tossed her motorcycle helmet on her raggedy bed.

A black cat with a white diamond on the back of its head let out a welcoming meow as it rubbed against her leg. Cilla smiled as she pulled out the tuna can, pulled off the lid, and set it on the floor.

"Hey Stray," she muttered as the can attacked the canned fish. She gently ran her hand along the cat's back before going to stand in front of the window. She absentmindedly went to finger the chain on her hand, but it wasn't there. She mentally cursed. It was the only thing she had left of David…

She clicked her tounge ring against the back of her teeth again as she stared blankly out the window. She couldn't get the look of that woman's face out of her mind…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Here…" the woman said, her brown eyes full of apology, "let me… help." Her eyes seemed to suddenly widen with realization as she went to pick up a can.

"Don't," Cilla said shortly, grabbing the woman's wrist.

The woman instantly flinched and then went completely still for a moment, her eyes were closed. When they opened again, she looked at Cilla with a frighted and utterly confused look. Cilla jerked her hand back and collected the rest of her cans, and quickly walked the other way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Weird…" she said, her crystalline blue eyes narrowing, "Wonder if she said anything to anyone… Guess I'll have to keep a look out for the cops for now…"

-----------------------------------

Back at the manor, Phoebe was rambling, Chris was pacing, Piper was cooking, Paige was actually listening, and Wyatt was asleep upstairs.

"Okay… Say that one more time, Pheebes. Half of this damn story gets lost in translation…" Piper grumbled.

"All right. Right after your son bumped into this girl-."

"What girl?" Piper interrupted.

Paige groaned, having heard the explaination everytime, and Phoebe rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"She's about Paige's height," Phoebe tried to explain… again, "Black hair, kinda punkish, cute though."

"And she was stealing tuna?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe chuckled.

"Tuna?" Chris asked incredulously.

Paige laughed, "She must be kinda homeless, then."

"She's a fire-starter," Phoebe revealed.

"What?" Piper asked, throwing stuff into the pot.

"Okay, could you tell us exactly what you saw?" Chris asked.

"I am!" Phoebe cried indignantly.

"No, you're not. You keep describing the chick and going on about tuna. Tell us about the premonition," Chris said, crossing his arms.

"It was only quick flashes…"

"Dammit, Phoebe!" he yelled as he stomped his foot.

"That's dammit Aunt Phoebe, Mister!" Piper admonished, pointing her wooden spoon at him. Chris smirked.

"Fine," he said jovially. All humor left him when he glared back at Phoebe.

"Dammit, **_Aunt_** Phoebe, just tell the premonition…"

"You don't have to get all huffy," Phoebe griped, crossing her arms; "Okay, the first thing I saw a man running with a little baby. I think demons were after him.

"Then I saw the girl fighting a demon. She was using some sort of sheild," Phoebe continued.

"Like a force field?" Paige asked.

"Everybody gets a force field but me," Chris faux-whined.

"Hush," Piper said, putting the rolls she just buttered in the oven.

"Anyways," Paige said with emphasis, urging Phoebe to continue.

"Then, I saw her set this guy on fire," Phoebe finished.

"So… I'll get some potions, we mount up, and we vanquish this bitch," Chris said, starting out of the kitchen.

"Chris, wait," Piper said, "Everytime we go to vanquish someone without even hitting the book, we always end up nearly vanquishing the wrong person. I wanna get it right before we go out and kill some poor homeless girl."

"Yeah… Let's get it right for once," Paige added, tipping her chair back on its back legs.

Chris wanted to telekinetically knock it all the way over so she could fall on her ass. How dare she imply that he always screwed up!

"So, we do nothing?" he asked.

"No. We're gonna eat dinner, and you're gonna go track mystery girl," Phoebe said, producing a silver chain; "She had this on her hand," she said, tossing him the chain. He barely caught it.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as the end of the chain snapped the back of his hand.

"Christopher…" Piper warned.

"What?" he asked innocently, with a mischevious smirk.

She gave him 'the eye.'

"All right, all right. You guys are sending me after some girl on an empty stomach?" he asked.

"I am going to have a nice calm supper with my sisters. You can eat when you get back. It's not like you won't be fed anyway," she said with a smirk, patting her slightly rounded belly, "I am eating for two."

"Whatever. What if this bitch gets fiesty? Can I-"

"NO," the Charmed One's yelled in unison.

"We don't know who she is or what she wants," Paige said.

"Fine," Chris grumbled, "I won't kill her."

"Call us if you screw up," Paige added.

"Fuck you," he murmured under his breath, walking from the room.

-----------------------------------

Riding always seemed to calm her nerves. She half expected to see a cop car outside of her apartment complex, but not that it mattered at the moment. She'd been gone for an hour and half by now.

As she sat at a red light, she revved her engine impatiently. The chain that David had given her when she was sixteen now gone. She must have lost it when she dropped the groceries. She suddenly became very irritated.

If that dick head hadn't run into her she might not have lost one of her favorite pieces of jewelry. Her thoughts brewed there as she sped back to her apartment complex, relieved to find absolutely no flashing lights.

As she pulled into her usual parking spot she felt the oddest feeling, like she was being watched.

-----------------------------------

Chris smirked as the scrying crystal dropped. He'd found her. He slipped potions into his pocket, incase she got testy. He didn't care what the girls said, if she tried anything she'd be toast.

He orbed over to a seedy apartment complex. He stepped out of the alleyway just as a motorcyle roared into the parking lot. Chris didn't know if he was more transfixed by the bike or the rider. He'd always had a thing for bad girls, and it always got him into trouble.

He watched her park the bike, take off her helment, and shook out her black, shoulder-length hair. He watched as she got off the bike, he was totally enjoying the view of her ass in those tight lowrise jeans. It made Chris want to follow her.

-----------------------------------

It irriated her that whoever was watching her continued to lurk in the shadows. She stopped halfway down the hallway on the 3rd floor. Her eyes flashed a golden-red before a small flame appeared, and the sprinklers immediately went off.

"You lost?" she said toward him.

"Nope, just wet," he replied coolly, "You know we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"From the way you're talking I kind of get the feeling you like it hard," she said.

"Depends on what 'it' we're talking about," Chris said with a smirk.

"You seem like a smart boy I'm sure you can figure it out."

"So… are we gonna fight or what?" he asked.

Cilla laughed as she started to turn, "Look, guy. You don't know who you're–" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw him, "You're that jackass from the grocery store!"

"Oh, so you must be that girl. I swear I didn't see you–" he started but he couldn't finish because he had to block her first punch.

Dodging a well place kick to the groin, he turned a half-flip only managing to right himself before she launched another attack. He knew she probably wasn't a trained fighter like he was. But he had to admit that she seemed like she was gonna be tough to beat.

She definitely was by no means an expert fighter, niether was she exacly fair. She'd see an opening; she'd take it. She knew she had to get him off his feet, and when she saw him go far a spining kick, she found her opening. She dropped to the floor and swept his ground foot.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

She moved over him, straddling his stomach, pinning him to the wet floor. She glared down at him, water dripping from her drenched hair as the sprinklers continued to rain down on them.

"All right, asshole. Just who the hell are you and why the hell are you following me?" she barked.

"First of all, only my close friends get to call me asshole, and I'm not telling you a damn thing until you answer _**MY** _questions."

"You're not exactly in a position to be asking questions, bud. You'd be smart to answer what's asked of you…"

"Heh, I've been in worse positons. Have you ever tried the one where-"

Rolling her eyes, she covered his mouth with one of her hands; "Nevermind… If you're looking to get away with some sort of battle scar, you'll be disappointed… I dunno what you're doin here, but you'd better carry your ass out." She could already feel her temper rising.

Chris wiggled his eyebrows and licked her palm. Cilla gasped slightly as her glare hardened further as she snatched her hand back. The air around them became steamy and the ground became shockingly dry.

"What the fuck…" he muttered.

"My sentiments exactly… What the fuck were you thinking, licking my palm, you freak…"

"You're lucky I didn't bite you. But I figured a little tounge would get your attention," Chris winked. His green eyes searched her ice blue ones. He was the first to break the gaze, so he could check out the rest of her.

They were both wet from the sprinklers. Her leather jacket was unzipped. He could see the skin-tight tank top, and a hint of her pale, flat stomach. She had a tattoo on her left hip. The symbol was obviously Celtic, and possibly magical.

"So," Chris began, "If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?"

She eyed him suspiciously; "I seriously doubt it, guy…" she sat up straight, no longer leaning over him, "Though, I might if you offer up a little more information than your name."

"Fine, my name is Chris, I'm a Gemini, and I like long walks on the beach, minage je trois, sex in expensive cars, and I hate puzzles. I'm the only one who can be egnigmatic."

A few beats of silence passed before she spoke again.

"As interesting as all that is… I don't give a shit about any of it…" She crossed her arms, apparently unimpressed.

"I'm throwing some of my best material and you won't even tell me your name."

"If you followed me all this way just to hit on me, I think I might have to kill you…"

"AHA! I was right all along! They are so gonna owe me. Here I am, risking my life while they eat soup!" Chris rambled.

Cilla blinked for a moment, "The ward let you out often?"

Chris sat up and rolled his eyes, "I am not a psych ward reject."

"Your behavior suggests otherwise…"

"Listen here, bitch. I'll have you know, I'm one of the most sane in my family."

"Well whoopdee-fucking-doo… What the hell brings you to this side of the tracks, Psycho?"

"OKAY, I AM NOT A PSYCHO! I'm doing what my mom told me to. I wanted to stay home and eat soup," Chris ranted, "Not hunt down Phoebe's tuna girl."

Cilla raised an eyebrow, "A mama's boy, huh?" She gave an amused smirk.

"Yeah, and damn proud of it."

Cilla bit her lip to keep from laughing her ass off, "All right, Mama's Boy… How about you go right back to Mama and leave me the hell alone."

"Not until I find out what I need to know. How'd you set the sprinklers off and why in the hell where you stealling tuna? Who steals tuna?"

"Someone who's feeding a stray cat…" The look on Cilla's face gave the impression that it made perfect sense.

"Riiiiiiiiiight. But that still doesn't explain about the sprinklers."

"What makes you think I had anything to do with the sprinklers?" Cilla replied.

"Oh don't play that shit. I know you did it. I can feel it," he whispered.

She looked down at him skeptically; "You can **_feel_** it?"

"Uh… yeah. When there's a new power near by I can feel it."

"Power? What the fuck? Dude, if you didn't escape from an institute, you might consider being committed," she said as she started to stand up. The sprinklers finally kicked off.

"Look here, bitch. I am not fucking crazy, and I can prove it," Chris said, waving an arm and floating her forgotten helmet off of the floor.

Cilla's eyes widened in shock as she stumbled backwards, tripping on his feet; "Holy fuck!" she cursed as she landed on her ass.

"Not the reaction I was expecting. You didn't flame alive, or burn me to death, or anything equally gruesome."

Cilla shot back to her feet, ignoring what he said, and ran back to her apartment door; "Stay the fuck away from me!" She set his sleeve on fire in warning as she tried to get her door to unlock.

"Bitch!" he shouted as he put himself out and then orbed out.

She finally forced the door to unlock as she shoved all of her weight into opening the door, and locking it back in record time. Her breath was coming in pants.

"Do you really think I was gonna let you get away with that?" Chris asked. Cilla's head snapped around to look at him, eyes wide, "What the hell are you!"

"I'm a freaking angel..." he replied calmly.


	2. Nothing says luv like a kick

**Title: **We Didn't Start the Fire

**Author: **alienangel19852003 with special guest star Miandra Neves

**Rating: **M, cursing, sex, violence… stuff not for children's eyes

**Disclaimer: **Okay obviously I don't own_ Charmed_. Otherwise I wouldn't be giving this stuff away for free over here. I don't even on the original character in the story, Cilla is solely the work of Miss Neves.

Cilla was dumbfounded. An angel? That's impossible. Sure, she had her little fire thing, but that was just because she was some kind of freakish science experiment, or so she assumed. She'd never believed in God, angels, magic, or any of that bullshit. A banging on her door dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Priscilla, are you all right in there? I heard some noises in the hallway," a voice called from outside.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine, Mr. McNeil!" she called back. She looked back at Chris and found herself staring into his green eyes. He looked sincere (and a wee bit agitated), but there was just no way...

"Your name is Priscilla?" Chris broke into a fit of laughter, "So, was that Elvis?"

Cilla glared at him, "Actually, angel boy, that was my super. I dunno how you got in here, but leave before I call the cops..."

"How are you gonna call the cops on an angel?"

"Get out!" she growled, her bed catching fire, "God damn!" She immediately ran from the door to her bed put it out before the smoke alarm went off.

"Freak pyro bitch. Your power isn't uncommon, but your still a freak," Chris said.

"Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black, you pseudo-angel son of a bitch!" she glared as she smothered the fire on her bed.

"My mother is not a bitch...all the time."

"My God! I don't care! Just get the hell out of my apartment!" she cried in fury and frustration. Stray stalked out of the closet and immediately picked up on Cilla's anger and it's source. He quickly let out a warning meow as his fur started to stand on end.

"What's with your cat? It keeps looking like it's gonna scratch my eyes out or something..."

"Not a bad idea..." she grumbled.

"If you wanna talk to your super or whatever, I'll be in your bathroom drying off," he said, turning. Cilla instantly stepped in his way.

"Do you always interpret 'Get the hell out' as 'Make yourself at home'? I want you out now. That's the last time I'm gonna say it... nicely."

"Nicely?" Chris said sarcastically, "Didn't think you were the nice type."

"I'm not," she muttered as she swung at him again. Chris raised a hand, telekinetically holding her arm in place. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell? How are you doing that?"

"The same way you set fires."

"And how do you suppose that is, Chris Angel?"

Chris scoffed and looked at her through wet hair; "It's Halliwell, actually."

"Like I care..." she responded, "You gonna let go of my hand or what?"

"Not until I'm good and damn ready. And until I'm sure you won't try and beat me up."

"The only way to be sure of that is if you get the hell out," she said as she went to punch him in the stomach.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, blocking the blow. He then looked up toward the ceiling, "Dammit Phoebe… They can't do anything by themselves," he looked back at her, "I think I will leave."

"Good riddance to bad garbage... Carry your ass..." she said with a smirk.

"I have a better idea," he said, grabbing her shoulders and orbing away with her.

When they arrived in the living room at the manor, Cilla was stunned... for all of three seconds. She swiftly kicked Chris squarely in the balls.

"You ass fuck! What the hell did you do!" she yelled.

"My balls..." Chris squeaked as he crumbled to the ground. Cilla looked around the doorways frantically for the way out.

"I can't believe! God! You're such an ass!" she muttered as she walked across the room.

Phoebe sauntered into the living room through the conservatory doors and into the girl from her premonition. She looked confusedly from the girl to her nephew for a second or two.

"Excuse me, could you show me how to get outta here?" Cilla asked impatiently.

Phoebe opened her mouth to speak just as Piper descended the stairs.

"Chris, why are you on the floor...touching yourself?" Piper asked warily.

"My balls..." was all he could manage from his prone position.

"Hey... Did you kick my kid in the balls?" Piper asked Cilla angrily.

"No offense, lady, but he deserved it. Stalking me, pretty much breaking into my apartment, harassing me, assaulting me, and somehow bringing me here, wherever the hell 'here' is..." she explained calmly with irritation in her voice.

"Christopher Halliwell. I told you the mission was purely reconnaissance." Piper ranted above her son, who was still clutching his groin and glaring at them.

Cilla looked around disconcertedly, "Who the hell are you people and why the hell am I here?"

"Because someone obviously messed up," Paige said, entering the room, "Hey, its premonition girl," she said happily.

Cilla ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "Can I just go now?"

Piper ignored her, "Great... now that money I was gonna spend on new speakers for the club we have to take and get a testicle retrieval operation."

Cilla couldn't help but smirk, "Or at least enough for an emergency stomach pump."

"Fuck you," Chris spat.

"You wish," she laughed.

"Hush children! I want to know what's going on here... Chris," Piper glared.

"Can I go now or what?" Cilla looked at each of the sisters for an answer.

"No. I want you to tell me exactly happened," Piper said.

"What's to tell? The guy stalked, assaulted, harassed, and brought me here against my will…" Cilla responded, crossing her arms.

Chris pulled himself off of the floor. "That is so not true," he said.

"It is so... Why else would I be here?"

"I felt like bringing you," he said.

"How did you bring her?" Piper demanded.

"My usual method," Chris replied.

"Some weird transporting with a pansy light show?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I like to call it orbing," he said.

Piper flicked her wrists; "She didn't freeze..."

"Freeze? What is going on here? Is this some kind of joke? And who ARE you people?" Cilla said, her frustration building again.

"Now look what you've done. Now she knows the secret," Piper said.

"I didn't tell you to freeze her," Chris said.

"Could someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on around here!" Cilla yelled as the back of the couch was suddenly ablaze.

"My couch!" Piper shrieked.

"Water," Paige called. Water orbed into the living room, and she redirected it to the couch.

"Okay. Could you umm... not set anything else on fire until we sort this out?" Piper said, still a little jumpy from the fire.

"Look, I can't always control it when I'm mad, okay! So, I suggest somebody start talking before you lose your curtains!" Cilla's voice was still reeling with anger.

Phoebe gasped, scandalized.

"Um, okay. What are you?" Piper asked.

"Hell if I know... What are you?" Cilla responded, as she started to slowly calm down.

"Witches. And since you didn't freeze, you must be one, too. Or at least half-witch," Chris said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold on one minute! Witches! You guys do belong in an institution. I dunno why I got dragged into this, but I'll see my way out," she said as she started for the door.

Piper flicked her wrists, blowing up a lamp a few paces ahead of Cilla. Cilla stopped dead in her tracks, looking back at Chris and the sisters.

"What do you people want from me? I've never done anything to you..." she muttered.

"Hello! You kicked me in the balls," Chris said.

"Hello! You were asking for it," Cilla retorted.

"He often does that. Makes me wanna smack him, and I'm his mother. I'm Piper, by the way."

Cilla looked somewhat confused; "His mother? How's that? You can't be more than ten years older than him."

"He didn't tell you he's from the future, yet, did he?" Paige asked.

Cilla blinked for a few moments to try and absorb that little tidbit of information.

"I need a drink..." she murmured.

"Okie dokie," Piper said turning and walking into the kitchen.

Absentmindedly, still slightly overwhelmed, Cilla followed Piper in to the kitchen.

'This is so unreal... From the future... This has to be some kind of trick... But on me? I'm not even sure what to think right now," she mused.

Chris smirked as he watched his mother mix up some Ovaltine for Cilla. Cilla looked at the glass warily.

"I was thinking of something a little bit stronger than chocolate milk..."

Piper smiled wanly, "We don't serve alcohol to minors here."

"I'm nineteen, I've been drinking (and worse) since I was eleven, and I'm not gonna be telling anyone. Unless, you have some cop friends snooping around here," Cilla said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah? Is that so?" Piper said offhandedly.

"We have Diet Coke in the fridge," Phoebe suggested.

"Sorry, Striptease Barbie... I don't need anything diet," Cilla said snidely.

Phoebe did a perfect impression of a carp.

"That was a good one," Chris chuckled. Phoebe regained composure and glared at him.

Cilla heaved a sigh; "So, since I'm a prisoner here, can you all at least introduce yourselves, or do I have to keep making up nicknames?" She hopped onto the counter, crossing her legs.

"I'm Paige, and Striptease Barbie over here is my other sister, Phoebe," the youngest Halliwell sister said.

"Right. I'm Cilla. Why am I here again?" Cilla asked, her foot bobbing up and down.

"I don't know. You might want to ask your kidnapper," Piper said, cocking an eyebrow.

Cilla leaned back, tilting her head back, looking at Chris, "Why the hell am I here again, Psycho?"

"I really didn't think it through that far," he replied, ignoring the 'psycho' part.

"Well, that's comforting. Some angel you are," she muttered as she sat back up, crossing her arms again, her foot continuing to bob.

"Well, obviously, she's a witch. She would have froze otherwise," Paige said.

"She could be a fire-starter, you know," Phoebe offered.

"No, I'd have sensed it if she was," Chris said.

There was a collective pause.

Phoebe blinked a few times before tilting her head to the side and asking, "And just why are you two soaking wet?"

Chris and Cilla looked at each other and then down at themselves, as if realizing for the first time that they were still wet from the sprinklers.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Piper said with a raised brow, "Playing Marco Polo?"

"That little witch set the freaking sprinklers off," Chris said, a bit flustered, pointing an accusing finger at Cilla.

"Dude! I am not a witch!" she snapped.


End file.
